


elmike

by spideysbi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BFFs, Baking, F/M, bc they are, did i mention they’re bffs?, el loves him he loves her but platonically, elmike rights!, past mileven, these gay besties own my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: el has a fun day with her best friend.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 8





	elmike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/gifts).



> for my friend micah <3

el hopper had never had a best friend before she met mike wheeler. what started as what they assumed was a romantic relationship, quickly turned into something more platonic. and el couldn’t ask for it any other way. mike understood her, and made her laugh more than anyone else. hopper said she hung out with him  _ way  _ too much, but who could blame her? he was her best friend.

during sleepless nights when her eyes refused to stay shut, she would radio mike, and they’d talk for hours on end, about anything and everything. sometimes mike would say one thing and el would have to try her hardest not to burst into laughter at 3 in the morning over his stupid jokes.

he’s on her way to her house now- well, not her “house”, more like her cabin in the middle of the woods that no one but the party, el, and hopper know about. el told mike earlier that morning that she wanted to try baking something with him, but el had never done anything like that before, and who else would she ask to help her other than mike?

she heard the rhythmic knocking, and she opened the door from where she was standing in the kitchen, and mike walked in, giving her a look of confusion. “you couldn’t have opened that manually? you’re like 5 feet away from the door” he snorted, and el bursted into laughter. yeah, maybe she was a  _ little  _ bit lazy, but she knew mike had no true judgement behind his joke.

“okay, do you have the ingredients?” he asked, waltzing into the kitchen and opening up cabinets. el nodded, and pointed to the one above the fridge where the flour, sugar, vanilla, and other baking ingredients were stored. mike got out all the necessary items, and motioned for el to come to where he was.

“okay, so first things first, we need to mix the dry ingredients. you think you can do that?” he asks, 

and el immediately starts pouring in the flour, and mike panics, pushing it away from the bowl, but el had already poured over half of the bag in.

“no!” he’s doubling over in laughter, unable to get the words out. “you’re- you’re supposed to only put in 2 cups.” el makes a face of disbelief, and tries to put the flour from the bowl back in the bag hastily, but the mess had already been made.

they continue putting in the dry ingredients for a while, whilst el talks about stuff hopper had been teaching her that week. eventually, mike hands el the electric mixer.

“okay, you’re gonna wanna slow-“ but el was too excited. this was her first time baking, and she’d seen hopper use the mixer before, it looked so fun! she pressed the button and in what felt like less than half a second, powder was  _ everywhere _ . the two just stared at eachother for a moment, before breaking into a combination of gasps and giggles. 

mike wasn’t mad at all, and that’s why el appreciated him so much. he never made her feel stupid, and was always open to teach her new things. and when hopper got home that night, he never even noticed the huge amount of baking ingredients in the garbage can or the stray amounts of flour left on the counter that mike and el missed while cleaning. and when he asked how her day was, she simply replied with “good”. because it was, because everyday with her best friend was a good day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
